Castle
Castles are a recurring type of location found throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Castles are versatile in their appearances, and can be both hostile and abandoned or of friendly alignment. They are usually accessed via the world map, and in case of being friendly, are usually located near towns, or may even be citadels. Starting with Final Fantasy VII, the appearance of castles in the series has become scarcer. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Castle Cornelia is home to the game's first cutscene. *Castle Cornelia is the game's starting point and home to Princess Sarah. It holds many treasures in its locked treasure room. *Elven Castle is home to the royal family of Elfheim, and thus, the Prince of Elfheim. Its locked treasure can only be obtained with the Mystic Key. *The Western Keep is an abandoned monster-ridden castle located northwest of Elfheim and chosen by Astos in his plan to obtain the Crown and destroy the Warriors of Light. *The Citadel of Trials is an abandoned monster-filled castle used by Bahamut to test the worth of warriors that come to him. *The Flying Fortress is the ancient home of the Lufenians, and conquered by the Wind Fiend Tiamat 400 years in the past. It houses the Wind Crystal and must be accessed from the Mirage Tower. Final Fantasy II .]] ''Final Fantasy II features several nations, and each nation possesses a castle. Only one castle in Final Fantasy II does not feature any enemy encounters. *Kashuan Keep is the capital of the ancient Kashuan Kingdom, ruled by Scott and Gordon, and houses the Sunfire. *Castle Deist is the headquarters of the Dragoons and their wyvern. It is home to many treasures and the last wyvern. *Castle Fynn is the first castle sighted, but not the first to be visited. It is reconquered by the Wild Rose Rebellion and from then on, becomes the center of command for the party's operations. Its locked sewers are expansive. *Castle Palamecia is the capital of the Palamecian Empire and home to its Emperor. It must be accessed by airship. *Pandaemonium is the palace of hell. It is the game's final dungeon. *Arubboth is Pandaemonium's polar opposite, the palace of heaven. It is the final dungeon of the Soul of Rebirth. ''Final Fantasy III ''Final Fantasy III is much similar to Final Fantasy II in terms of castles. Only one works as a dungeon. All castles hold treasure, both hidden in secret passageways and in treasure vaults. *Castle Sasune is a citadel visited in the beginning, struck by the Djinn's curse. Its left tower is filled with monsters. *Castle Argus is abandoned at first, but later it is retaken by its army. *Castle Hein is a floating fortress above the desert near Tokkul. It is the world tree from the Living Woods, transformed into Hein's personal stronghold by his magic, but after he perishes, it returns to its original resting ground. * Castle Saronia is the center of the Saronian metropolis and home to its royal family. After the civil war, its throne is taken by prince Alus Restor. ''Final Fantasy IV Several castles appear and enemies are fought in every one of them, with exception of Troia and Damcyan. *Baron Castle is one of the most iconic castles of the series, featured in the 3D remake's opening. It is Cecil Harvey's home. *Damcyan is a desert citadel located north of Kaipo, and holds within the Fire Crystal. *Fabul is an eastern kingdom that holds the Wind Crystal. It is home to Yang Fang Leiden and his Monk comrades. *Troia is located in the middle of the lush forests to the west and holds the Earth Crystal. *The Dwarven Castle is located underground and is the first location found there. It holds a Dark Crystal and wars against Golbez and his Red Wings. *The Eblan castle is razed by Golbez's forces due to its close proximity to his headquarters. It is home to the Ninja. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The castles are the same as the previous game, except for Damcyan which has been reconstructed. The treasure chest's location for Baron Castle and Fabul Castle are in the exact same place, but has different content found within the chest. List of Castles: *Baron *Damcyan *Fabul *Eblan (Inaccessible) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years All castles from ''Final Fantasy IV are revisited. Damcyan Castle has been renovated to have side passages containing bedrooms and shops, and Eblan has likewise been expanded with shops in openly accessible areas previously accessed by hidden passages. Troia Castle now has a hidden passage from the crystal room to the moat outside in case of attack, so the Crystal can be taken from the castle safely. Baron Castle acts as the base of operation for the Mysterious Girl, and is the site of the final confrontation with her before the party departs for the True Moon. ''Final Fantasy V Castles make a prominent appearance in ''Final Fantasy V. *Castle Tycoon is the scenery for the game's first scene and home to Bartz's World's last wind drake. *Castle Walse holds the Water Crystal. *Karnak Castle holds the Fire Crystal. *Castle Exdeath is warlock Exdeath's stronghold in Galuf's World. *The Sealed Castle Kuza is an ancient fortress that contains the twelve Sealed Weapons. *The Castle of Bal is a citadel of Galuf Halm Baldesion's kingdom of Bal. *Castle Surgate is the citadel of Xezat Matias Surgate's kingdom of Surgate. A castle also appears in the Interdimensional Rift, a place dislodged from time and space. ''Final Fantasy VI Castles are the centers of the main nations. This is the first game where enemies are found in every castle. *Figaro Castle is the center of the kingdom of Figaro and is located in the Figaro desert. *Doma Castle is located east of Figaro, north of the Veldt, and is the capital of the fallen kingdom of Doma. *The Imperial Palace lies on top of Vector and is the seat of power of the Gestahlian Empire. *The Ancient Castle is hidden in the mountain range dividing Figaro and Kohlingen, and was ruled by Odin. Final Fantasy VIII Ultimecia Castle is the final dungeon and home to the Sorceress Ultimecia and her army of fiends. It is a floating castle anchored to the ground with colossal chains. Final Fantasy IX Castles return in ''Final Fantasy IX along with its old-school theme. *Alexandria Castle is home to Princess Garnet and Queen Brahne, and is imbued with the spirit of the eidolon Alexander. *Lindblum Castle is a gigantic citadel, with its palace in the middle. *The Desert Palace is Kuja's base, and is located on the Outer Continent. *Ipsen's Castle is a mysterious castle possessing an inverted structure. *Pandemonium is Garland's residence in Terra. ''Final Fantasy XI There are many structures similar in nature to castles in ''Final Fantasy XI, though most of the friendly citadels are referred to as palaces. * The Kingdom of San d'Oria is a large citadel with a palace at its center, the Chateau d'Oraguille. The citadel itself, but not the palace, may be entered in the Shadowreign Era. *Castle Oztroja, the base of the Yagudo Theomilitary. The castle may also be visited in the Shadowreign Era. *Castle Zvahl, the base of the Kindred and the Shadow Lord. The castle may also be entered in the Shadowreign Era. *The Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi was the place where the Zilart royal family lived prior to the Zilart's destruction. *The Empire of Aht Urhgan's capital, Al Zahbi, is a large citadel separated into quarters, with the royal palace in the Imperial District. ''Final Fantasy XV The royalty of Tenebrae live on manors atop lush peaks that resemble castles. The royalty of Lucis live in Citadel, a skyscraper in the Crown City of Insomnia, that also has somewhat of a castle-like presence. Final Fantasy Tactics In the medieval Ivalice castles as fortresses serve as abodes for the ruling families. Battles also take place in these locations. *Eagrose Castle is home to Duke Bestrald Larg, and is the seat of power in Gallionne. *Lionel Castle, an ancient fortress of the Holy Ydoran Empire, is the current capital of Lionel. *Limberry Castle, the site of a battle against the Lucavi and their minions, is located in Limberry, and is home to Marquis Messam Elmdore. *Zeltennia Castle is the home of Cidolfus Orlandeau, a valiant hero of the Fifty Years' War. *Riovanes Castle in Fovoham is the home of Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington. Final Fantasy Adventure Glaive Castle is the only castle to make an appearance in the game. Final Fantasy Legend II Edo Castle is the only castle to appear in the game. Unlike the other castles in the series, this one is a Japanese-style castle. Final Fantasy Legend III The Castle of Chaos surfaces in Lae's Bay, and serves as the dwelling place of Chaos. Xagor's Castle is the final dungeon where Sol and Xagor are located. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default The Palace in Caldisla is the residence of the King, while Ancheim Palace is home to King Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII. Vampire Castle in the Eternia Region is the home of Archduke Lester DeRosso and contains enemy encounters. Final Fantasy Dimensions Castles have appeared once again in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. There are treasures and also monsters hidden away in some of them. *Castle Lux is located in the country of Lux, the home of Sol and his friends. It is located north of Lux. It also serves as a part of the final dungeon. *Castle Liene is located beyond its mountain range, occupied by the Avalon Empire. *Castle Falgabard is located east of the mountains. It is home to Graham and the dark knights. *The Ancient Castle of the War King is located southwest of Garden-Garden's sewer-ways. Odin can be found in the castle. *Castle Burtgang is home of Gawain, the captain of its knights. *The Dimensional Castle is part of the final dungeon. The party can find the best weapons inside its halls. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Pandaemonium appears as the representative arena of ''Final Fantasy II, Ultimecia's Castle is the representative arena of Final Fantasy VIII, and the castle area of the Interdimensional Rift is the representative arena of Final Fantasy V. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Pandaemonium, Ultimecia's Castle, and the Interdimensional Rift return as arenas. As two new arenas, Pandaemonium's Top Floor is a standalone location, and the ''Prima Vista from Final Fantasy IX appears with a castle background as part of the stage. On the world map, the player can find ruins and Gateways in many locations corresponding to the locations of castles in Final Fantasy's World A, as Dissidia 012 is set in World B, a mirror image of World A. Ruins and/or Gateways representing Cornelia Castle, the Elven Castle, the Western Keep, the Citadel of Trials, and the Mirage Tower, can be found. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Several castles from the series appear in the FMS of their respective series songs. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call In addition to the returning castles, a "Palace" appears in both day and night as the FMS for several castle themes throughout the series: *"Castle Cornelia" *"Let Me Know the Truth" *"Theme of Love" *"Troian Beauty" *"Behind the Door" Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Castle.gif|Battle background in ''Final Fantasy (NES). SkyCastle.gif|Sky Castle battle background in Final Fantasy (NES). FFI Background Sky Castle1.PNG|Sky Castle battle background in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFI Background Sky Castle2.PNG|Sky Castle battle background in Final Fantasy (GBA). Castle II NES.gif|Battle background in Final Fantasy II (NES). FFII Background Fynn Castle.PNG|Fynn Castle battle background in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFIV Battle Background Castle SNES.png|Standard castle battle background in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV Castle Background GBA.png|Standard castle battle background in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV PSP Castle Battle.png|Standard castle battle background in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). FFV Castle SNES BG.PNG|Standard castle battle background in Final Fantasy V (SNES). FFV Castle Exdeath SNES BG.PNG|Castle Exdeath battle background (SNES). FFV Castle Exdeath SNES BG.PNG|Castle Exdeath battle background (SNES). FFVA Castle BG.PNG|Standard castle battle background in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFVA Castle BG 2.PNG|Castle interior battle background (GBA). FFVA Castle Exdeath BG.PNG|Castle Exdeath battle background (GBA). FFVIA Castle Interior BG.png|Castle interior battle background in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVIA Doma Castle WOB BG.PNG|Ancient Castle background in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). Battleback castle a.png|Castle interior battle background in Final Fantasy VI (iOS/Android). Battleback castle b.png|Ancient Castle battle background in Final Fantasy VI (iOS/Android). FFMQ Castle Interior.png|Doom Castle's battle background in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Castle Background Brigade.png|Castle background in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. TFF_-_Cornelia.png|Castle Cornelia in Theatrhythm. TFF_-_Palamecia.png|Palamecia Castle in Theatrhythm. Saronia_Castle.png|Saronia Castle in Theatrhythm. TFF_-_Baron_Castle.png|Baron Castle in Theatrhythm. TFF_-_Alexandria.png|Alexandria in Theatrhythm. Palace.png|The Palace in Curtain Call. Palace_Night.png|The Palace at Night. PFF Castle.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy''. Etymology A castle is a type of fortified structure built in Europe and the Middle East during the Middle Ages by nobility. Category:Castles